Admiration
by laurencathryn
Summary: Short oneshot about when Lydia accidently kisses Stiles at a New Year's Eve party. Stydia through and through.


Beep. Beeep. Beeeeep. Lydia wakes up and hits her alarm clock against the headboard of her bead. She has a terrible headache, probably a hangover from last night. Ugh, but the party was epic. She had invited the pack, they had invited their friends, and they had invited their friends and so on. Soooo... pretty much the whole entire school showed up for her New Year's Eve party.

Her house was probably trashed, thank god her mom isn't due home until Monday. She tries to remember what happened last night, but can only remember bits and pieces. Everyone coming over, Jackson cracking open her mom's whiskey cupboard, and watching the ball drop on tv cuddled up to Stiles, ... Stiles.

Lydia bolts out of bed as she remembers, she had accidently kissed Stiles when the ball had dropped on the T.V.. She remembered he had been drunk, and so had she. He had tasted like whiskey and the vanilla chapstick he uses. It had been sloppy, but even through intoxication, she still felt a spark when their lips met .

Lydia doesn't remember anything after that, she tries to sift through the memories of last night but her thoughts kept coming back Stiles. She wonders where he is, and gets out out bed. She takes a shower, gets dressed in a cute sweater and jeans with her brand new Uggs, and pulls her hair back into a high ponytail.

She checks her phone and sees she has about 20 new notifications about last nights party. She sifts through them and goes downstairs. When she gets to the edge of the staircase, she is absolutely struck by the condition of her house.

There are soda cans, popcorn kernels, and beer bottles strewn across the floor. _It's not too bad,_ she thinks to herself as she goes into the next room. The kitchen is torn apart, the fridge is empty... (and so is the liquor cabinet.)

She accesses the mess before her and decides she needs to figure things out with Stiles before she tackles this disaster.

As she heads to her Prius to go to Stiles' house, she is thinking of a variety of things, did she ruin their friendship? I mean she doesn't know if he still has feeling for her after the nogitsune and Malia. and most importantly.. did he like it?

She pushes the thought out of her mind, and pulls out of her drive. When she pulls into the Stilinski's drive, she literally jumps out of the driver's seat in cold, hard, anticipation with what is sure to follow the second she steps into the house. She pushes that aside, fixes her ponytail, grabs her purse and walks up the drive. Sheriff Stilinski opens the door on the second knock and almost automatically reads her mind.

"He's still asleep, he got home late." She nods, and turns around heading for the door, when he stops her and says, "He'll be up anytime, I'm making breakfast, and the smell of bacon will probably wake him up." She turns once more, and heads up the Stilinski's staircase and makes a right to Stiles' room.

She takes a deep breath as she turns the knob and walks in the boys room. When she walks in she is surprised in how clean and pristine Stiles room is. Every pencil and pen is neatly lined up and every book is in its assigned place. Even the pictures on his suspect board are perfectly straight, and every piece of string is perfectly connected to each other.

 _For a kid with ADHD he sure is clean._ Lydia thinks to herself while pulling softly on one of the red strings. She is too busy checking out his room to actually realize he's still asleep in his bed.

She walks over to the edge of the bed and peers at him. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, his face relaxed and lips parted slightly open. He looks so much different when he's asleep. When he's asleep he's not burdened with the aftershock of the nogitsune, or with Scott's constant disapproval and overprotection.

Lydia's always thought that Stiles was much stronger than Scott, and even as a human could be twice the alpha Derek is. But of course she had never expressed this thought, for she would probably be slammed into a wall by Derek.

Ever since the nogitsune Lydia has began to notice how strong Stiles actually is. Physically, I mean Lydia will admit that Stiles is indeed very very fit with his toned abs and arms that he keeps hidden under baggy shirts and jackets. Lydia's always wondered why he never showed off his body. I mean if the pack thinks he's so weak, they would obviously change their minds after seeing his toning.

Lydia only knows about how toned he is, because once when they were investigating a so called "haunted house" that Stiles was set on looking at, on the way out after looking at the house, Lydia being Lydia had tripped and cut her arm on a piece of glass from one of the broken windows. Having no bandages, and Lydia wearing a 100 dollar shirt from Dolce and Gabbana, Stiles had taken off his shirt and had wrapped it around her arm like a tourniquet in hopes of stopping the bleeding.

Lydia had been too shocked by his rock hard abs to even acknowledge the pain in her arm.

But Stiles was not just strong physically but also mentally and emotionally. Everyone thought he was an innocent angel, who never complained about his problems because they thought he just didn't have any. That was not true, as Stiles had the most problems of them all. Stiles had just learned not to lean on the pack for support, and to deal with it on his own.

Stiles had been through so much and had been able to deal with it, that lydia had forgotten that there was a certain extent to how much utter bullshit he could take. That he could break.

The first time Lydia had seen Stiles break, she was scared shitless. She had gone to school on that morning, and when she walked through those double doors, and saw Scott Stiles-less, she had gotten worried.

After going through the school day and having Stiles not reply to any of her texts and calls, she decided to stop by the Stilinski residence and see what was going on.

When she pulled into the driveway, she saw that the Sheriff's car was gone, but a very familiar blue Jeep was parked on the side of the road. Lydia had gotten out of the car and had knocked on the door. After several minutes of no reply, Lydia's banshee-paranoia has gotten the best of her and she had began to think of all the different scenarios of what could've gone wrong.

Finally, she had used the spare key under the rug, and had just let herself in. When she walked in, she discovered that all the shades were closed, and the only source of light was coming from the T.V., that had been muted. She hesitantly had turned and had walked up to the stairs only to find Stiles' door locked, and just as she was about to knock she heard a muffled sob coming from the other side of the door. Lydia had froze mid-knock and had debated just turning around and leaving him alone.

But since Lydia was stubborn, she lifted her hand and had knocked, two quick raps on the door. She heard the sobs cut off so harshly, that for a minute she had thought he had stopped breathing.

She heard shuffling, and the door being unlocked, and a red-eyed, pajama wearing. sniffling Stiles had stood in front of her.

The sight had nearly broke her.

Someone as energetic and happy as Stiles should never cry. Instead of asking what was wrong, she just enveloped Stiles in a warm, tight hug. After a few seconds Stiles returned the hug. Lydia had been able to tell that he was holding his emotions back so she leaned back her head to whisper in his ear, "Stiles, It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

With that, Stiles began to shudder with tears, and Lydia just held on tighter. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and for the first time in her life, Lydia had felt entirely comfortable with someone.

/end of flashback/

After breaking out of her daze, Lydia had decided to let Stiles sleep, and figuring he would be as hungover as she was, she went down to the kitchen to fetch him some water.

When she walks into the kitchen she is met by the scent of cooking bacon, and the sight of Sheriff singing and dancing to one of Queen's songs. When she opens the cabinet to get a glass, That's when the Sheriff notices her. As she turns to leave the kitchen, The sheriff catches her arm, and hesitantly, Lydia turns around.

"Last night Stiles walked into this house drunk and dazed." The sheriff says with a smile. "He said you two kissed at midnight." The sheriff says before breaking out into giggles.

Lydia looks with confusion and frustration at the man laughing in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Lydia asks with mock frustration.

Without giving the Sheriff time to respond, She turns quickly to begin to go up the stairs to Stiles' room. Without looking in front of her, she calls down to the sheriff,

"That's actually why I'm here!" before hitting something solid on her way up the stairs.

Lydia stumbles back with an "ooof" before realizing that the solid thing she hit was actually no other than Stiles himself.

"Lydia?" Stiles asks halfway through a yawn. "The one and only." Lydia responds while smiling fondly at the sight of Stiles. With his plaid red pajamas and messy hair, Lydia concludes he looks like a 3 year old on Christmas.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks with mild confusion before noticing the water in her hand. "Can I have some of that..? My head feels like it got hit with a damn Mac Truck." he says before taking the water from her hand.

 _He doesn't look too upset from what happened last night…_ Lydia thinks. _What if he doesn't even remember?_ Lydia suddenly thinks.

Clearing her throat, she says "Hey Stiles.. About last night.." Stiles' eyes soften in understanding, so Lydia knows two things. First, he remembers, and second, there's no going back now.

"Yeah, about last night." he says timidly. " I'm going to be honest with you Lydia.."

 _oh god hes going to tell me that he hated it and our friendship is ruined, oh god oh god oh god_. She thinks urgently.

"... I don't know about you, but that kiss was something." He finished. Meeting his eyes, Lydia sighs in relief. "I was thinking the exact same thing." She says with a newfound confidence and euphoria.

"I would like to do it some other time, if you know what I mean" Stiles says with a sly smile. "I know exactly what you mean." She says as flirtatiously as possible.

With that, the Sheriff tells them that breakfast is ready, and grabbing Stiles' hand, Lydia vibrates with happiness as she walks towards the table.

5 YEARS LATER

"I do." Lydia says confidently while staring at her soon-to-be husband with as much love as she can. "Okay," The preacher says. "Stiles, you may now kiss your bride."

"Gladly" he says, earning laughs from the audience, before putting Lydia's face in between his hands and kissing her with as much love and passion as he can. When they pull away, Before the preacher announces them man and wife, Stiles leans over and whispers in her ear, "That was almost as good as the one on New years 5 years ago, Eh?"

Lydia nods in agreement as she smiles fondly at the memory, before linking arms with her husband, and walking down the aisle.


End file.
